


Love Me Hard, Love Me Sweet

by jazz_marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Crying Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Endearments, Impact Play, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_marvel/pseuds/jazz_marvel
Summary: The aftermath of Bucky being a little brat and embarrassing his Daddy in a fancy restaurant.A spanking fic. D/s. Pure pwp. You’re welcome :’)





	Love Me Hard, Love Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the restaurant scene isn't actually written but hope it's not a big deal, I started writing this on a whim and when I was done I just didn't feel like writing the intro scene, so....hope y’all just came for the porn anyway ///.///  
> (also there are bits of fluff in here as well, cuz these two won't let me live and I crave them being sickly sweet to each other)
> 
> Steve and Bucky are in (i hope i wrote it that way) healthy D/s relationship with BDSM elements. I haven't imagined them here to be the MCU heroes, they are just normal people, so no super strength or metal arms in this pwp
> 
> PLEASE talk to me in the comments, I would love and appreciate the input since it's my first fic on AO3!

As soon as they were inside, the door locked, Steve begun.

He tugged slightly at Bucky’s pants. ‘Off,’ ordered curtly. 

Bucky’s blush was ever more prominent. He bowed his head, biting his lower lip he began working his zipper open and let the pants fall down his bare legs. Steve took off his suit jacket and put it away, now ridding Bucky of his shirt, leaving the boy only in his thin cotton underwear, pink, Bucky’s favorite.

‘See, now you messed up my whole plan for tonight sweetheart,’ Steve continued, caressing Bucky’s cheek, ‘combining everything you pulled at the restaurant gets you over the counting score.’ 

Bucky’s eyes went wide at the statement. ‘But....but Daddy you're not gonna?’ He didn't finish his question. 

‘That also leaves you in a non-negotiation zone, so no ‘but Daddy’, no puppy eyes or any funny business. You know very well what's gonna happen, and by your behavior tonight I would believe you were just about asking for it. So, over the couch sweetie, now.’ 

Bucky didn't dare push his luck and speak, he fussed over to the couch. Standing behind it, he leaned over, his elbows barely reaching the seats, making him almost stand on his tiptoes, the couch already uncomfortably digging into his belly. 

‘There’s a good boy, I forgot you could actually behave,’ Steve noted.

Bucky whimpered at the tone of Steve’s voice, it was calm, but serious. Bucky really did fuck up tonight, he meant only to be a bit teasing, but he outright misbehaved, didn't listen, made a mess, embarrassed his Daddy in front of the waiter and tables close to them, it was truly a disaster. He knew he deserved what was coming, and he wouldn't deny he wasn't a bit excited too. They never went this far with spanking before.

They've discussed it of course, and Bucky agreed it was something he was willing to do. No counting meant there would be no defined number of hits, he would take it until Steve saw fit that he had enough to have learned his lesson. Bucky half wondered what Steve meant to use on him, will it be hands or any of the toys from the assortment they've collected, but he was soon floating in his little space to be questioning his Daddy's actions like that. 

Steve gently squeezed his ass through the underwear, pressing on the small plug Bucky had worn all night. Bucky squirmed but didn't make a sound. 

‘It's this the reason you were such a bad boy tonight?’ he leaned over running his hand over Bucky's naked back. The boy blushed once more in the dim light of the room, now whimpering as Steve reached under his briefs to get a hold of the head of the plug, pressing it in slightly. 

‘I'm sorry Daddy!’ Bucky almost whispered but the desperation was there. He was actually sorry, he didn't know what has gotten over him. 

‘Oh, baby is sorry,’ Steve continued calmly, pulling on the plug ever so slightly, only to push back deeper. 

Bucky’s erection pressed against the scratchy fabric of the couch, making him squirm. 

‘Shh baby, you’re gonna show Daddy how sorry you are in just a minute,’ Steve stated leaving Bucky’s side, his pink undies bunched up just below his perfectly round ass, the plug visible between his cheeks. Bucky heard him rummage in the closet, quickly returning, and laying a bag on the armchair. 

‘Do I need to tie you up baby?’ Steve questioned. 

Bucky immediately shook his head, ‘no Daddy I’ll be good I promise!’ 

Steve pulled his underwear completely off, ‘those are some big words baby, you sure you’re ready to be a good boy?’ 

Bucky nodded hastily. 

‘And what do good boys do?’ Steve went on. 

‘Good boys behave.’ 

‘That's right. What else do good boys do?’ 

‘They...’ Bucky hesitated, at which Steve squeezed one of his butt cheeks warningly. 

‘Good boys take their punishment.’ 

‘That is correct sweetie. Good of you to still remember. Now, you won't be needing this anymore, he stated and pulled the plug out of Bucky’s ass without notice. The boy buckled, but the way he was draped over the couch prevented him from falling. It wasn't painful, more of a surprise. As were Steve’s fingers almost instantly after, gently rubbing at the slightly gaping hole. 

‘Shame,’ Steve contemplated, spreading Bucky’s cheeks teasingly, ‘I'd be fucking you into the floor by now sweetie, you would’ve been all nice and ready for me,’ he continued, running his palms over the boy's exposed ass, ‘but you just couldn't contain yourself, could you?’ he asked, giving it a first light slap. 

Bucky inhaled a sharp breath, his left but cheek bounced at the hit. 

‘I'm sorry Daddy,’ he repeated, only to be met by another slap, a bit harder, at the same spot. 

‘Mhm, good boy,’ Steve hummed, slapping his other cheek now. 

Bucky tried counting in his head out of habit, but at twelve he lost his numbers, the now already slight burn of his skin made him restless. It was almost an itch. He wiggled his ass, half hiding away from the next slap, half wanting it harder. But his Daddy’s hand was steady, slaps measured and even, one not much different from the other, only switching up the sides he was hitting. 

Bucky’s ass was now a pretty shade of pink. Steve caressed it softly after every few strokes, soothing the sting and giving his very naughty boy a little break. 

Bucky was already a whimpering mess, spanking was something they did the most as form of disciplining, but it was always short and just enough to send tingles down Bucky’s spine, making him beg for it almost instantly. They were already far gone from that stage. Bucky was breathing faster, fighting the urge to move away for the onslaught. 

Continuing from where his hand had struck last, Steve dragged his palm along Bucky’s back again, ‘How are we doing sweetie?,’ he asked caringly. 

Bucky’s face was moist from the slow tears that stung his eyes and the light sheen of sweat that was matting his hair to his forehead. ‘Can you talk baby?’ Steve peppered hisses on his back. 

‘Y-yes, Daddy. I'm ok, Daddy,’ Bucky assured. 

‘You’re taking it so well,’ Steve continued, ‘being such a good little boy for me,’ combing back Bucky’s damp hair away from his face, ‘my sweet boy.’ He went for Bucky’s chin, holding it lightly, leading him to a standing position. 

Bucky winced at the stretch, standing fully on his shaky legs, finding support in his Daddy's arms. Steve held him gently, kissing the top of his head, still soothing his back and whispering praises. 

‘What your color baby?’ He asked gently. 

‘It's green Daddy.’ Bucky breathed in his shirt, nuzzling closer to his neck. 

‘Good. Such a good boy’, Steve praised, kissing him. 

Bucky leaned into the kiss more than he should have.

‘Oh we’re not done yet baby,’ Steve reminded, taking Bucky by the hand and leading him to the front of the couch. He sat in the middle and ordered ‘come here honey.’ 

Bucky instantly obeyed, bending over his Daddy's lap. 

‘Look at you being so good,’ he commented, returning the attention of his hands to Bucky's behind, now an even more prominent pink. He took hold of Bucky’s waist to keep him more secure, and struck a bit harder than before, making the boy yelp. 

Bucky was full on crying after a few more hits, now wiggling quite a bit, Steve's knees digging into his abdomen and torso, the couch providing no support, and his legs dangling, having no leverage to help him. Two more heavy swats had him begging. 

‘Please Daddy,’ -another one, ‘-please no more Daddy, please-’ Bucky trailed off into a whine.

Steve promptly stopped his hand and held it firmly on the burning cheek. 

‘Quit wiggling,’ he ordered.

‘You wanna be a good boy for Daddy?’ he prompted, a small yes could be heard between the sobs. 

‘Then behave,’ Steve retorted, striking again, earning a long whine from the restless boy. 

Bucky managed to keep somewhat still and quiet for three more slaps, but cried out at the last one. 

‘Ow Daddy, please...’ 

‘Please what baby?’ Steve demanded. 

‘Please it hurts, no more, please...’ the boy begged.

Steve chuckled, ‘your booty hurts baby?’ he asked mischievously.

‘Yes, Daddy please! I’ve learned my lesson, I won't misbehave, I'm gonna be a good boy please,’ Bucky promised. 

‘Oh is that so?’, Steve questioned, squeezing one of the reddened cheeks, earning a muffled sob.

‘That's not for you to decide, now is it?’ he continued the slaps, squeezing after each one, making Bucky out right yelp each time. 

‘No, no please I didn't meant to, Daddy-’ Bucky apologized, while Steve continued. ‘You were doing so great baby boy, a little more, we're almost done sweetheart,’ Steve assured.

‘No Daddy please!’ the boy winced hard at the last slap, almost falling. 

‘Ok, ok, shh now,’ Steve held him, ‘we’re almost there baby,’ he reasoned as he maneuvered Bucky from his lap to the couch. 

Steve withdrew his attention from the task at hand and focused on his sobbing baby's face. 

The living room was prepared for a scene beforehand, since Steve planned they would play after the dinner, except it took a bit of a different turn, the setup was helpful. He took a small cloth from the pile and wiped Bucky's face. 

‘What's your color baby boy?’ he asked again, making sure they were ok with continuing. 

He was still very cautious, even after over a year since their relationship gained explicit D/s elements. Even though he could tell how Bucky was doing from just from his breathing, or a single glance, he would always check in verbally for a conformation. Bucky was shaking quite prominently, but he stated ‘green’, looking up at his Daddy as if he was holding his life in his mercy. 

Steve responded gently with soft I-love-you’s, kissing him reassuringly, as Bucky melted into the touch. 

‘You've had a tough night, didn't you baby,’ Steve asked more rhetorically, he could tell Bucky was already pretty tired and he wasn't gonna drag this out for him much longer. 

‘So, if you don't get fussy with me again, it's gonna be done pretty soon, ok baby?’ 

Bucky nodded meekly ‘ok Daddy I’ll be good,’ he assured as a straw from a glass of water was brought to his lips. 

‘Take a few sips, baby.’ After Bucky was done, Steve went to open the bag he’d brought, and seized three items from it, all brand new, just waiting for an opportunity like this to serve their purpose. 

Buckys mouth dropped when he caught sight of that Steve was retrieving. A moment later he was presented with them. 

‘You get to take a pick, sweetie’ Steve offered the toys to Bucky. 

A lash with a thick string of tassels, a thin paddle and a belt flogger.

‘We're gonna count the last round, ok? Fifteen I think will do, and then you're done,’ Steve explained. 

‘So, which one will it be baby?’ 

Bucky’s head was swimming. There was no right answer. His ass was already so sore he was still tearing up, but he tried to remember which one of the toys would hurt least. They got these a few moths ago, and he first tested them on himself a bit before he decided they are ok to be used. Now he figured they would all pretty much hurt the same and went for the least intimidating, the paddle. It was sturdy and wooden, to an innocent eye it might look like it belonged in the kitchen. 

‘Very well baby, I would’ve chosen that one for you as well. Now lay down on your belly sweetheart.’ Steve instructed. 

Bucky did as he was told, tucking his hands underneath his chest as to brace himself for the final stage. Fifteen more. Right, he could do that, he's gonna prove to Daddy he can be a good boy, and if it meant he won't be able to sit for a while so be it. 

Above him, Steve assessed Bucky's behind, it got even redder. Bucky winced at the gentle hand, the flesh hot to the touch and quite painful. Steve frowned, he didn't want to draw blood, not on the first try. Kneeling beside Bucky, soothing his back, he continued.

‘Ok, now's gonna be a good time to tell me when it's too much, you remember what you say baby?’ 

Bucky nodded, ‘yes Daddy.’ 

‘Tell me the word sweetie,’ Steve insisted. 

‘Yellow, when it's too much I say yellow.’

‘Good boy,’ Steve praised and pecked his lips. 

They were still with the traffic light system, except for stop they used blue instead of red, Bucky's preference. 

‘You gonna count for me baby?’ Steve asked before positioning the paddle at the left cheek, Bucky slightly shuddering. 

‘Yes Daddy.’ He liked counting the hits as it kept him somewhat grounded, and he knew how much more he had to take. 

The first hit came hard and fast, resonating through his whole body, the poor boy whining pitifully into the cushions of the couch. He sounded ‘one’ without being prompted, earning a praise from his Daddy, who now held the paddle against his right cheek. 

The second swat snapped through the air, and Bucky was wailing into the pillows. After a breath, his raspy voice announcing ‘two’. Steve soothing his lower back, praising him quietly. Resuming the position of the paddle back on Bucky's left cheek, making Bucky shift slightly, anxious for the next hit. It's was measured and just as strong as the previous two, but Bucky’s body was too sensitive, it properly hurt now, almost making Bucky’s stomach lurch as he winced. 

Steves free hand combed Bucky’s messy hair back from his face, still praising, ‘That was three, baby, wasn't it?’ he questioned. Bucky weakly nodded, crying, fighting through hitched breaths. 

Steve touched the paddle to his bottom again, Bucky writhing underneath, anticipating. Steve lessened the force of the impact slightly, as it was now clear Bucky wasn't going to handle fifteen. The boy clenched violently at the impact, more tears following between the muffled sobs. 

‘What's the count sweetheart?’ Steve inquired. 

Bucky choked out his answer, and without warning another hit came.

‘Ow! Daddy please...’ he mewled desperately. 

Writing to his side as if he could hide away, a firm hand on his lower back stopping him. 

‘I know baby, I know it hurts, but bad boys gotta learn their lesson, now don't they?’ a quick swat came again, Bucky no longer hesitantly trashed around, squealing from the burn. 

‘Have you lost your count sweetheart?’ 

Bucky taking a few deep breaths to answer ‘six Daddy.’ 

‘That's right honey,’ striking him again as he finished his sentence, prompting Bucky's loud yelp after which he gasped ‘seven’.

‘Now you're gonna think twice before being such a little brat in public, won't you?’ Steve lectured. 

Bucky nodded, crying excessively. 

Another swat, accompanied by more crying. 

Bucky wiggled his hand free to reach meekly for his Daddy, begging sympathy with a weak ‘please’. 

Steve held his hand and asked for the count. After the correct answer and a slew of praises, he kissed his Bucky's sensitive bottom, it was hot on his lips, and the light peck leaving a fleeting pale mark on the vivid flesh. 

Steve reckoned Bucky has had enough. He returned his attention to the crying boy. 

‘You with me baby?’ 

‘Mhm’ Bucky whimpered. 

‘You did so well baby, I'm proud of you’, at which Bucky gasped, ‘what? But Daddy you said fifteen, I still got seven to go!’ he argued. 

‘That alright sweetie, you’ve had enough, we won't do anymore, you can relax now. Daddy’s gonna go wet a towel for you,’ Steve got up, kissing the top of Bucky’s head fondly. 

‘But Daddy...’, Bucky whined softly, reaching for Steve, ‘I wanna make it up to you Daddy,’ Bucky explained looking up at Steve with a pout. 

Steve smiled sweetly at him. ‘Ow, baby wants to make Daddy feel good, hm?’ Steve soothed his hair, as Bucky nodded yes. 

‘Use your words baby, tell Daddy what you want.’ 

Bucky pondered what he was gonna say. ‘Can- can you fuck me Daddy?’ he asked shyly. 

Steve chuckled. ‘You think you deserved Daddy’s cock, baby?’ he teased, only to get Bucky back at whimpering. 

Sighing, Steve reached for the lube on the pile. ‘Alright, baby alright,’ he gave in, ‘but no more hurting tonight.’ 

With the lube he retrieved a sturdy silver bullet. ‘Baby wants to come, don't you?’ he continued, spreading Bucky’s legs apart. 

With a lubed finger he probed the previously prepped hole, finding it still ready.

‘This should be enough sweetie,’ he commented as he breached the boys hole with the bullet, easing it in fully, earning a deep sigh form Bucky. 

‘T-thank you Daddy,’ the boy gasped. 

‘You’re welcome baby,’ he responded as he pressed the small controller turning on the vibration. 

Bucky arched his back at the sudden feeling, his insides responding, warmth flushing to his cock again, leaving him hard, pressed between his stomach and the couch. He clenched his sore cheeks involuntarily and rutted against the fabric desperately. 

It was quite a sight, Steve had to admit. Bucky was sprawled helplessly, his bubble butt glaring red in contrast of his skin, raising it higher of the couch, arching sinfully, exposed and whimpering, made Steve fully hard now. He unzipped his pants, as he was still fully clothed, and instructed the writhing boy to scoot back so he could sit. 

Bucky’s head was now in his lap. ‘Go ahead baby’ he offered, urging the boy’s neck closer to his cock. 

Bucky accepted willingly, licking at the tip and continuing to take in as much length as he could handle. His nose was still stuffy from crying, making it hard to breathe, he was gasping for air every few moments, coughing and whimpering, as Steve nudged him on gently. 

Bucky’s ass was in arm's reach, so Steve took the opportunity to tease his hole, careful not to rub against the sore cheeks too much. Bucky was leaking precum, as Steve caught a glimpse of his cock as he wiggled on the couch, courtesy of the ongoing pulses of the small bullet which settled right against his prostate. It wasn't strong enough to get him over the edge, at least not yet, so he was left to the sweet agony of the steady vibration and his Daddy's hand between his burning cheeks. 

As he was getting more frustrated he whined around Steve's cock. 

‘What, you getting bored sweetie?’ Steve jested. 

‘Fuck me Daddy, please,’ Bucky pleaded, immediately returning his mouth on the erection. 

Steve raised his eyebrows in disbelief. ‘I was under the impression I was already fucking you baby,’ he pointedly raised his hips a bit jutting the cock deeper in Bucky's mouth. The boy gagged slightly, but resumed sucking, apologetically looking up to his Daddy's frowning face. 

At the next little break of catching his breath, Bucky spoke again ‘am I being good Daddy?’ stroking his Daddy’s length, not leaving it unattended.

‘Yeah baby boy, you’re getting the hang of it,’ Steve smirked stroking the side of Bucky's face. ‘Open up,’ he nudged again. 

Steve’s breath was heavy, hand firm at Bucky’s neck, hips stuttering as he spilled inside the boys mouth with a deep satisfying sigh, Bucky swallowing his load contently. ‘Good boy baby, such a good boy,’ he breathed, patting Bucky’s hair. 

Moments later, regaining himself he focused on his baby boy, who was ever so desperately waiting for the last bit of attention to finish the night. 

Steve was smiling sweetly at him as he poured a dollop of lube on his palm, and reached between Bucky’s legs, who was now laying carefully on his side, not to touch his naked behind on fabric. He got a hold of Bucky’s drooling cock, enveloping the sleek hand around and stroking lazily. ‘You like that baby? 

‘Yes Daddy, thank you-,’ gasping, ‘t-thank you Daddy,’ he rushed.

‘You ready to come sweetie?’ he asked redundantly, massaging the very tip of Bucky’s cock, the slip of lube making the motion very fast, intensifying the intent. Bucky’s breath hitched, mewling he gasped his pleas, the buzzing of the bullet inside him seemed to speed up as well, and before he knew it he was on the edge. Eyes wide and teary, looking for his Daddy’s approval. 

Steve was watching him adoringly, ‘go ahead sweet boy, come for Daddy.’ As soon as Steve uttered it, Bucky was spilling over his hand. 

...

He collected Bucky in his arms, who was still calming his breathing, but otherwise dopey and half asleep, kissing his exhausted boy. Moving them to the bedroom he put Bucky down carefully at the foot of the bed, gathering what he needed, proceed to caringly clean up the boy, first his face, gently wiping the tears, making him blow his nose, giving him a bottle of water, kissing him as much as he could. 

Steve adored taking care of Bucky afterwards. Apart from the fact Bucky was absolutely adorable, leaving all his agency to Steve, who among other things walked him to the bathroom as if he didn't know how to himself, allowing himself to become so completely vulnerable, the trust Bucky surrendered to him gave him immense pride, to be worthy for him to trust him so much. 

Bucky’s booty was now soothed, a generous layer of aloe coating the tingly skin. Steve went over all the steps he usually checked, as Bucky’s breathing was forming a steady rhythm. Cleaning, water, bathroom, snack, (kisses), and the aloe for tonight's specific need. When he was satisfied with his work, he tucked his baby boy under a soft plush duvet and climbed in the bed with him. Bucky softly hummed, still slightly awake, and shifted to lay on Steve's chest. 

‘My good boy, sweet dreams,’ Steve whispered in his hair, as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
